


Tiny Newt

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Newt was practicing wandless magic and some how it shrunk him down the size of a mouse





	

Percival decided to take off early today. Paperwork was done and wasn't any cases to take care of. Well cases _he_ didn't need to take care.  Since he's off now might as well go home and see what his husband Newt was doing. Most likely in his case tending to the creatures. When Percival walked in his was actual surprise to not seeing any creatures running around the house. In fact it was actually clean, nothing was broken, no shiny objects scattered across the room.  Percival found it questionable, didn't feel like magic was used to clean it _yet._ He placed his coat on the sofa he then heard a crash coming from the kitchen. _Well that didn't last long._ He walked to the kitchen to see a tea cup broken on the floor. _Well I hated that cup anyway._ He then heard rustling, a bag of cookies was on the counter it was open and something was clearly eating in there. With a wave of his hand the bag of cookies was in his hand. Maybe it was Pickett for a plant creature it always had a liking for sweets. Percival reached his hand inside the bag and felt something squishy. _The Hell_? Percival grabbed the _thing_ and boy was he speechless. It was Newt, his husband the magizoolgoist wearing without his blue coat was small. He looked like a doll a child would play with or a cat would think was some strange looking mouse.

" Percy don't laugh" Newt said with a blush looking anyway from Percival has he sat in the man's hand. Percival busted out laughing so hard he had to wipe away a tear. Newt didn't like that an bit one of Percival's fingers. It didn't hurt it tickled but he stopped. " So care to explain why your tiny and in a bag of cookies?" Percival asked sitting in the chair and placing Newt on the table.

" Well.....I was umm.....working on wandless magic. I....was trying to shrink a some objects for niffler......and I'm like this now. Thank goodness I did it in the kitchen but it was very trying climbing up I....got hungry." Newt looked like a red tomato. Percival stared at him, there's a book on how to undo the spell. But Newt looked really cute.  He hummed to his self picking newt up gently. " Silly man, you could have asked and  I help you. I'm going to check the books to make you tall again. But I kinda like you like this.  Oh how the tables have turned I'm taller than you now." Percival had a evil smirk on making Newt gulp and blush. " Percy whatever your thinking don't!"

Newt let out a yelp when he felt Percival tongue on his face. Percival brought his other hand up and started rubbing Newt's chest with his index finger. " D-don't eat me Percy." Newt let out a moan. Percival moved Newt towards his face kissing his chest. " I wouldn't do that honey. You smell like cookies, now if you smell like donuts...." Newt licked  Percival's fingers as some sort of begging to not eat him. Percival growled a little but he place Newt back down on the table. " Give me 30 to an hour to fine the spell. Try not to get into to much wacky trouble." Percival said kissing Newt's head and muttered a spell something with bell in it. Newt assumed if he move enough it alert Percival. But it was too overwhelmed so he just went back inside the bag of cookies. _I'm going to get you for that Percy_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I thought Tiny Newt and you got this ;-;


End file.
